


Moral Support

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: sd_ldws, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is in the Christmas pageant and Steve has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Support

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 4 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was **Faith** and the genre was **Flangst**.

“You coming?” Danny asked.

Steve jerked at the sound of Danny’s voice and realized Danny was several feet ahead of him. “I’m not big on church.”

“So?” Danny walked back to look at Steve. “I’m not either. I prefer to keep my faith quiet and in the privacy of my own home, but Grace’s in the Christmas pageant and there’s no way I’m missing that. Besides, you were fine with this an hour ago. What changed?”

Steve gazed at the church. “My mom’s funeral was here.”

“Oh,” Danny said in a gentle voice. He reached out and took Steve’s hand. “You haven’t been back since then?”

Steve shook his head.

“Well, this is perfect then,” Danny said, tugging Steve forward. “By the time you’re done watching a bunch of ten year olds reenact the Nativity you’ll have a whole new set of memories. Grace has been practicing her lines for weeks, and wait until you see her in her Virgin Mary costume…”

Danny kept up a constant stream of chatter as he guided Steve into the church and to a seat. He never let go of Steve’s hand, running his thumb in circles over Steve’s wrist throughout the entire show.


End file.
